


Bulletproof Hearts

by rebelicious



Series: Huntingbird [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Agents of SHIELD, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelicious/pseuds/rebelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still in the works - summary to come when complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Side of The Night

She pulled the light cotton coat tighter around her as she stepped out of the pub into the cool evening air – whoever said nights were warm in Southern California had obviously never been. Of course, that might just be the gin talking...again. Like it had just a few minutes ago when she agreed (or had she been the one to suggest it, she could barely even tell anymore) they head back to his place.

They'd been danced this same routine so many times, she thought it might just keep on forever but this mission had taken much longer than either of them originally planned and all the time together was making it harder for her to keep up the facade. The one where she pretended she didn't wish she could fall asleep next to him every night.

They'd tried that though and it had failed miserably. _She'd_ failed and that didn't happen often. Every time they did this though it got harder to find reasons to not be together and that scared her – not because being with him frightened her but because walking away the first time had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do and she wasn't sure she could do it a second time if, and when, her insistence that the mission come first drove a wedge between them again.

It wasn't that Lance wasn't committed to the job – he was and there were few people (if any) that she trusted as much in the field (even though she'd never tell him that). He also wanted more though and he wasn't afraid to ask for (well, demand) what he wanted. He'd always been the kind to wear his heart on his sleeve – that was part of why she'd fallen for him in the first place. The problem was that she wasn't very good at that sort of thing and work always provided her the escape she needed when things got uncomfortably close. 

Before he can make it outside to join her though, a scream from the alley behind the pub yanks her from her reminiscing and back to the here and now. It wasn't the typical drunken holler you'd expect outside an Irish pub, but one of sheer terror. The kind she instinctively responds to. She sends Hunter a quick message to alter their arrangement, directing him out the back door while she goes around the building, waiting around the corner until she sees him exit the pub.

The alley is pretty much empty aside from the two of them and angry man, with his back to them, who is holding the throat of a woman struggling for enough air to manage another scream - neither of whom seem to have notice her and Lance's presence. She gives Lance one last glance, cursing him in her mind for looking like he does, and nods her head before charging in without another moments hesitation.

"Hey" she hollers as she gets close, careful to keep herself out of arms reach, a surprise given that she's had one to many drinks tonight. Crouching down and spinning so she can take the target's legs out from under him "is that anyway to treat a lady?" 

There's no reply and her move - usually a sure thing when she's got the element of surprise - doesn't even shake his balance. 

“Hey, fuckwad...the lady is talking to you” she hears Hunter's voice from behind her. Unlike her, he wasn't the first to pick a fight but he'd never walk away from someone in need. Especially if he felt it was an unfair fight and she could tell he was pissed. “You'd best listen up and back the sodding hell off before you get your ass handed to you.”

What concerns her more than his utter disregard is the look he gives Hunter when he finally glances over his shoulder toward them. Maybe it's the poor lighting provided in the alley, but there's a strangeness to his eyes - as if they're not quite human and for a flash she's almost shaken by the chill that runs down her spine. Lance hand reaching down to help her to her feet breaks her out of the spell and she's back up as the stranger finally lets go of the woman, letting her collapse in a heap at his feet as he turns towards her ex-husband.

"This is none of your concern, leave" he growls, reaching out and grabbing Bobbi by her shirt "and I won't hurt your little girlfriend".

"Hands off the goods." She snaps, twisting and squirming against his hold but he's stronger than he looks. Too strong and she can't wrestle free. Her eyes widen and she looks towards her ex, surprise mirroring back at one another.

There's a weighted pause on Hunter's end - its only seconds but it feels like so much longer before he's at her side, landing a blow on the yellow-eyed man's temple. The man/creature doesn't even duck, he just laughs and grips Bobbi tighter.

“Let her go you fucking tosser.” His words are clumsy, and she can tell he's as freaked out by all of this as she is. “You drop her right now, mate...and leave. Maybe we'll go easy on ya.” They both knew there was no weight to his bluff though but he moves to strike again.

This time, the yellow-eyed bastard releases his hold on Bobbi and for half a breath she's relieved - until she realizes it was only so he could take a swing at Lance.. She's seen this man battle four expertly trained men with weapons and barely break a sweat but before she can even call out a warning, he's on the ground, motionless.

Just as quickly, she is on her knees beside him, no longer concerned with the woman who has managed to make herself scarce somewhere or the monster who is making his get away.

“Stay out of this. I'll only warn you once" she barely hears the threat from behind her.

"Lance, c'mon" she shook him, her voice raspy from choking but quickly rushed with relief when he mutters a few curses. It's only then that she looks up. He - whatever he is - is already half a block away, casually sauntering as if he didn't have a worry in the world. She doesn't want to leave Lance but she knows she has to and can only hope he'll catch up. She pats around until she finds the pocket he's stashed his phone in and slips it into his hand. "Call for help" she whispers to him, leaning down to press her lips to his forehead. It was her fault they were in this alley, her fault he was hurt and even though she knew he'd be ok, she couldn't let this nutjob get away. "Don't die out there, ok" she added, getting to her feet and turning, running full speed to catch the ass who'd done this before he got too far away.

 

 


	2. Private Hell

He was there, right in front of her, just out of reach. And then all at once, he was gone and her boots screeched to halt on the pavement. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths while she stood frozen, her eyes scanning the empty streets for any sign of movement until a street lamp explodes like fireworks above her, followed by another and another until the block is engulfed in darkness with only the moonlight left to cast shadows.

“I warned you” she heard the familiar snarl from behind her, his yellow eyes seeming to glow in the blackness that surrounded her as she turned to meet his glare.

 _Never hesitate_. The words rang out in her mind, still leftover from years and years of training. She'd prepared for nearly everything. Superpowers, inhumans, hell – even gods, but somehow, in that moment, she knew she was brutally unprepared for the fight she was about to face. Whoever he was, whatever he was, he was like nothing she'd ever faced before and she knew her only chance to make it out alive, to make it back to Lance, was to not hesitate. Never hesitate.

She swung once, wishing to hell she had her battle staves with her. The blow landed but hurt her more than it hurt him, especially when he latched on to her wrist, twisting her arm until she heard the first crack and hollered her first cry of pain.

 _Never stop_ until the job is done. She swung again with her other hand, landing her second of what would be a series of blows that only served to anger him further and did nothing to slow him down. She could feel him slicing into her skin, each cut deeper than the one before, even though both his hands held her wrists.

Finally, he let her go, tossing her 8 feet backwards into a brick wall and trapping her there with some invisible force that no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't shake. Blood trickled from her forehead as he moved in closer.

“I wasn't here for you” he barked in her face “but you'll do.” his fist met her gut with such velocity that she was actually surprised it hadn't gone right through her and the scream that erupted from the depths of her belly frightened even her. She didn't know this sort of pain existed and it was only made worse when his fist retreated. She could feel the air leave her lung, like a balloon popped by a pin, when her broken ribs retracted. She gasped, struggled to breath when the slow leak of blood took it's place as the organ began it's inevitable collapse, her eyes widening with the realization that she was going to die.

She'd heard the same stories everyone had - how your life flashed before your eyes in that moment. That didn't happen for her though. There was no bright light and sense of loved one passed on waiting on the other side. All she saw was regret. Faces of those she'd deceived for the purpose of the job, people she'd hurt. Mostly though, she saw him. She'd spent so many years holding back, holding _him_ back. Refusing to let him all the way in so he could see it all, without half-truths and redacted information. And now, all she wanted was to tell him. Tell him everything.

Tell him how when the mission went south and she was sure she was about to lose, it was him whispering 'Don't die out there' that brought her back and gave her the strength to finish. How when she couldn't sleep at night, it was always because the bed, not matter how long it had been or where she was, always seemed empty without him. Or that his Clash t-shirt, which she'd told him had gotten ruined in the laundry,  was really stuffed in a pocket of her go-bag so when those nights got really bad, she could slip into it and close her eyes, letting the scent trick her brain into believing he was right beside her.

“Where's your little boyfriend?” he growled maliciously, seeming to read her thoughts. “It's too bad you won't be here to see him die too.”

“Please” she sputtered, her face soaked with a mixture of tears and sweat, her gasps for air growing weaker with each passing moment. “Not his fault.” She couldn't manage full sentences anymore. Every syllable took breath from her and she was running dangerously low on supply.

“Oh, but he was so quick to jump in on your behalf, like an obedient puppy.” he mocked, amused with himself.

If she hadn't been so busy dying, she might have laughed. Hunter was anything but obedient. Loyal, maybe but never obedient. If that were the case, she wouldn't have spent so much time telling him to shut up.

“Please.” she repeated, cringing at the bursts of pain that coursed through her body “Anything.” It was all she could manage.

His head tilted and his eyes bore into hers so deep she could almost feel his fingers digging around in her brain. “Anything, you say?” he asked with a maniacal smirk that would have chilled the most hardened criminal she'd had the misfortune to come across.

She swallowed hard, tightened her jaw and nodded. It hurt to much to speak and she knew she only had a few breaths left in her but she was determined not to go out a blubbering mess. All that mattered now was making sure Hunter made it out alright. She knew he wouldn't be far behind her and she needed him to be okay – it was the only thing that would make this all worthwhile.

“Would you, say, give your soul in exchange for his safety? Spend an eternity in hell so that he could live?” He asked and suddenly she knew. She'd heard the rumors about Sunnydale, read the files but Bobbi liked facts and she didn't much believe in ghosts and spirits. In her experience, they always turned out to be a failed Hydra experiment gone awry or aliens the world wasn't ready to know about. All at once, she knew better though. Knew _what_ he was, if not who.

She didn't blink but with her last breath she managed the faint whisper of a 'yes'.

* * *

 

Utter blackness. No shadows, no faint lights. Just black. Pain, unbelievable, screaming pain . Hot, so very hot. As if the sun itself was pressed right against her skin.

It felt like years, decades even. Loneliness she couldn't have even fathomed, her mind numb, burying itself in the deepest darkest corners it could find in an attempt to escape the unending torture of her body and soul.

And then, out of nowhere, a hand. It grabbed at her shoulder and for a moment she tried to fight it off, clawing at it to let her loose, terrified by the possibility that things could get even worse.

And then lights. So very bright, racing overhead. Her eyes squinted as voices came into focus. Shouting.

She finally managed to open her eyes enough make out a few faces, covered with pale green masks, surrounded by glowing fluorescent. “We thought we'd lost you” one of them told her, his face hovering over hers. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She was alive. Wherever she'd been, she was back now and there was a brief moment of relief before the panic of what that meant settled in to her still retreated mind.

“No, no, no” she muttered, fighting to sit up “Hunter” she yelled, trying to look around for him but every movement sent another bolt of shearing pain through her body.

“HUNTER” she yelled again, louder this time, pushing away the hand of the doctor who tried to hold her in place into what she now knew was a gurney, her body revolting against the surge of pain that engulfed her.

“Lance” she whimpered one final time before giving into the oncoming blackness once again.


End file.
